1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the technical field of ore dressing devices, and particularly to a concentrate extracting and slag reducing magnetic separator.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
With the exploitation and utilization of ore resources, not only a large quantity of ore can only be used after being performed with ore dressing, but also more and more refractory ore in the separated ore is present, further, smelting has forwarded stricter requirement for the quality of a concentrate. Therefore, how to use a method as simple as possible to improve a grade of concentrate in the ore dressing process is an important issue for ore dressing workers to be addressed.
A magnetic separator for mineral concentration is a magnetic separation device used for improving the grade and a concentration of the concentrate, which has developed with the developing of ore dressing technology in recent years. The operating principle thereof is that the separation of the ore is realized by virtue of the action on ore grains applied by a magnetic force and a mechanical force. Separable ore species include various kinds of magnetite, hematite, limonite, manganese ore, etc. Currently, separation devices for mineral concentration, commonly adopted by various dressing plants, are mainly some magnetogravity type devices such as a magnetic deslimer or an electromagnetic elutriation magnetic separator, however, such type of device has the disadvantages of, firstly, a large volume is, a complex structure, and an inconvenient mounting, secondly, a large water consumption, thirdly, a complicated control system, and an unstable ore dressing index, fourthly, a requirement for feeding ore with a low concentration, and a low processing capacity per machine-hour. Due to the disadvantages of a conventional device, production efficiency and economic benefit of the dressing plant are strictly restricted.